


free

by lilac_heart (destinedtobelokid)



Series: one word prompts [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtobelokid/pseuds/lilac_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Free?” The man asked with a bellowed laugh that shook from the large man’s stomach and into Merlin’s frail body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	free

“Free?” The man asked with a bellowed laugh that shook from the large man’s stomach and into Merlin’s frail body.

The man drags his hands down Merlin’s trembling sides, in a mocking attempt at a caress, and the roughness of his palms scraped over the tails of the wounds criss-crossing Merlin's pale back.

His heavy fingers tugging the barely healed gashes back open.

Merlin shuddered back a sob, closing his eyes tightly and digging his teeth into the tender flesh of his lower lip.

The man's breath wafted over Merlin's cheek, stinking of ale and blood, as he cooed to Merlin, “You, my pretty slave-whore, will never be free.”


End file.
